Talk:Joseph Allen
Alexei Borodin A lot of pages link here, even if they already have a link to PFC Joseph Allen. (Example: No Russian) Bunnokazooie 22:19, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Quick Question? Shouldn't the page on Sasha be merged with this one? Because in the good version of the level No Russian, the name on both loading screens and on the bottom-left hand corner in the beginning show the character as Private Joseph Allen. Since Sasha was what was originally the believed name/alias of the CIA operative in No Russian, I was just wondering if we were to merge the two articles together. The Gamer 13 00:08, November 1, 2009 (UTC)The Gamer 13The Gamer 13 00:08, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Sasha is a nonentity. His cover name is Alexei Borodin. But regardless, they should be merged. Mechanical 42 00:45, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Beat you guys to it. Got the relevant info up, sasha page should be deleted. OmgHAX! 01:19, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Copyright violation? Oh, give me a BREAK.Mechanical 42 00:45, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Activision has already had one of our articles from the leaks removed. We are going to be safe-- 00:46, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, put the spilled milk back in the carton. Guess they have to justify legal somehow.Mechanical 42 00:49, November 2, 2009 (UTC) It's true, leaking info about a game that hasn't been released yet can be considered a copyright violation, with appropriate action taken. Why do you think youtube has been doing the same with any MW2 videos?. WouldYouKindly 05:32, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Birth Date How do you know that he was born in 1994 ? --NooBiBoy :One of the loading screens lists his age as 22 and his hometown as Ithaca, NY. Likely the source. Mechanical 42 04:35, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Nice xD Im older than him, BUT he kicks my ass for sure -NooBiBoy Not anymore he dosen't. Doc.Richtofen 18:13, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Actually he could be born in 1993 as well... maybe he has birthday in augaust and the game is set in january.. just an example lol he was born the age of the people who played him- shocker if he was actually born in 1993. This is taking place in 2016. so it makes sense that he is 22 at that time American accent In all the entire CIA and Special forces they couldn't get one guy who is actually Russian. Y'know, since Russians tend to actually sound like Russians. Major plot failure (but I haven't played yet, so if there's an excellent reason why it had to be this guy, do tell). -- 07:29, November 13, 2009 (UTC) To your question about if there is a good reason, there is, in a sense: {SPOILER} In the end of the game, you find out that Shepard was actually working, for a time being, with Makarov, though for his own reasons. Since it is implied that he also told Makarov about Allen's identity, it could be reasoned that he choose someone without an accent to make it easier to recognize the undercover. It could also be said that Shepard did not tell Makarov about the undercover, and instead choose someone without an accent so that he could come to the conclusion on his own. The Gamer 13 05:36, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Well, Allen was taken from TF141 for this mission, he was re-assigned then sent on the mission. Secondly, If Allen was not to be sent on the mission, it is likely that Allen would have been the main character and not 'Roach'. Doc.Richtofen 18:21, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :In addition, we don't hear Allen speak during No Russian, or his tenure as a "terrorist". It's entirely possible that he put on a fake accent...Russian isn't that difficult an accent to falsify, and some people (Myself included) are good enough at it to fool people. Maybe not from the country, but with a dialect coach, and maybe some surgery to the voice box, who knows. In Museum? And which one is that supposed to be? The one Makarov grabs in the short animation, the one standing next to him? Or who? 23:35, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :I always thought it was the one Makarov grabs in the animation, but there is no definitive proof. Moozipan Cheese 00:16, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Do you guys think you could pull an image of Allen from the Museum? -- :::I'm fairly sure Allen does not appear in the Museum - the tattoos don't match 04:36, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::According to the Museum article, its actually Kiril, not Allen. Moozipan Cheese 21:48, November 19, 2009 (UTC) picture hey is that picture on his page actually real? can anyone confirm this?-- 01:04, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Yep. It's seen in a cutscene. 01:10, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Rangers? Joseph Allen was in the C.I.A and later TF141, also the Ranger. I think he should be under C.I.A faction. Doc.Richtofen 18:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC) The Chest The pic we have of him kinda creeps me out...when I want to see a character I don't want to see their bare chest staring back at me...shudder Random Man 0213 22:30, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Hahah lol, yah, same with me I'd rather see a face 22:33, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Unfortunetly, in first person shooters you don't see the faces. i found a picture of his face from a no clip cheat do you guys want me to put it on???? I would like to see some proof of it before you put it on the article. Cpl. Wilding 00:30, August 7, 2010 (UTC) No one can ever figure out the faces of the playable characters, with the exception of Soap. Say even if one uses the noclip cheat to look at Roach during Loose Ends, he is headless, because they only used visible body parts for the death scene. ( [[User:EvErLoyaLEagLE|'EvErLoyaLEagLE']] Talk 01:17, August 7, 2010 (UTC)) Trivia On Allen being one of the playable characters that speaks. There are not only four characters that speak in the nazi zombie game mode. Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, Richtofen and the four matines in verruckt. Doc.Richtofen 16:23, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Allen speaks before a mission? Which mission actually, I checked all mission before he dies, and I didn't find him talking. Okay, nevermind, he speak before Cliffhanger --Anon 09:05, November 20, 2009 (UTC) he speaks in the no russian dialouge read again. Questions Which cutscene/level does he talk in and which cutscene shows his chest? . 04:14, November 27, 2009 (UTC) The cutscene before Cliffhanger. 04:16, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Allen's body How exaclty is that his body? There's no armor, it's nowhere near where he died and no one moved him and 'he' is laying next to a pair of dead civvies. I've been curious about this as well. He died in a place no where near dead civilians.~~IIID Empire 21:55, Dec.02, 09 Yeah, I don't think that's his body. Should be removed. Moozipan Cheese 10:53, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Agreed.~~IIID Empire 09:55, Dec.03, 09 Yuri, maybe? 13:34, November 26, 2011 (UTC) pinoyako12 His face On Soap's page it says you can see Private Allen's face. Can someone confirm this? Cpl. Wilding 22:22, December 4, 2009 (UTC) At one point, it was stated on Allen's page that his face can be seen in the museum. That is now known to be a mistake. It looks like someone recently removed the reference to Allen from Soap's page. --Ant423 18:23, December 15, 2009 (UTC)Ant423 In Machinima's new "No Russian" video, it shows "Allen" as Makarov shoots him, but I'm not sure how reliable that is. I don't think it is reliable. Looks fan-made.~~IIID Empire 00:07, March 11, 10. In the No Russian Machinima I think it is Viktor or it's actually Allen but I doubt it's Allen.~~PFC Soap *I watched it an in the end, it says that it was published by Activision. - (Lisle202) 05:47, June 15, 2010 (UTC)] Of course that can't be Allen in the museum. The only faces you see there are the NPCs. And Allen is certainly a Playable character.Project Harbinger 16:22, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I think this is pfc allen because i watched the machinima video and I do not recognise that face if you know who it realy is tell me marine92( 22:20, January 13, 2012 (UTC)) CoD4 Picture I have no idea why anyone would put a picture of Pvt. Allen from Modern Warfare 1 on this page, as Joseph Allenn would have been only 17 at the time, and it is illegal to join and serve in the armed forces if you are under the age of 18. Can anybody comment on this for me? Agree/Disagree? PShizzzzle 01:27, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :It's been removed, seeing as how they're not the same individual. Mechanical 42 19:52, December 15, 2009 (UTC) They need a picture of his face. So many people are wondering...Cpl. Dunn 23:22, January 28, 2010 (UTC) His face was never showed, thus it's impossible to have a picture of his face. CujoTwoOne 23:39, January 28, 2010 (UTC) It was shown in Modern Warfare 3 ~~Wolf9400~~ Announcer? Who the heck is the announcer for the Army Rangers in multiplayer? According to this page, it's Allen. However, another page states that it's Colonel Marshall (From Whiskey Hotel), and Dunn's page says it's him. How can 3 people be the announcer at the same time? Is there any proof that it's either of them? --Ant423 16:45, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Ant423 It's Allen. The announcer has the same voice actor as Allen. -- Batman Rider 16:55, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much for clarifying. Is there any place where I can see the list of voice actors? Ant423 17:11, January 24, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 Well, actually now I'm starting to doubt myself on that subject. Let me ask some one else. -- Batman Rider 19:14, January 24, 2010 (UTC) The problem is that the multiplayer announcer always yells his lines, which is something Allen never does in singleplayer (His only dialogue is spoken in a calm voice) so it's hard to tell if the voice is the same. It's definitely not Colonel Marshall; I replayed Whiskey Hotel recently and Marshall sounds nothing like the multiplayer announcer. That's why I've always assumed it's Dunn, as the voice seems closest to him. Also, Dunn is a prominent character in the Rangers' singleplayer storyline and he's a corporal (assuming the rangers you control in MP are privates, he has some authority over them) so plotwise, it makes most sense for it to be Dunn. Ant423 19:28, January 24, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 It's definately NOT Dunn. I've been playing multiplayer since Novemeber (xbox and PC) and I also extracted ALL voice files (Just to have all the things Dunn says) from the PC version and the Rangers announcer is not Dunn. I can't say which of the others it is however. Also I'd like to point out that I'm a HUGE fan of Barry Pepper and I can easily tell his voice when I hear it. -- AidaAtoli 12:05, February 19, 2010 (UTC)AidaAtoli CoD: 1 Reference That's a really vague reference... -- [[User talk:EightOhEight|''T]] 09:10, December 25, 2009 (UTC) PFC? Sorry but does PFC stand for private first class? 01:45, April 7, 2010 (UTC)John Soap Yes it does. Lt. Dunn Talk 01:46, April 7, 2010 (UTC) No Russian Why did Shepard send a private first class or a PFC because I thought since he was a lower class he wouldn't care. PFC Soap 02:17, April 7, 2010 (UTC) PFC SOAP He didnt care about him, and he could just say ''oh, he went rogue or he died during a firefight since he wasnt very important not alot of people would notice his gone. he saw him in combat and saw he would be useful 00:27, September 20, 2011 (UTC) The only goal was to get an American dead at the scene. Rank doesn't matter. ~~Wolf9400~~ Found out what allen(and roach) looked like Just watch this video, it shows Allen in no russian camo, and Roach watching the no russian vid, with actual in game models. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pmt9Xk-PIGE&feature=related First of all sign your posts second that wasn't Roach.~~PFC Soap Those aren't Allen and Roach. The're just in-game models used as a step-in for them. Roach's model especially would most likely be a TF141 model. EvErLoyaLEagLE (5/19/2010) 1:25pmPST/CA,U.S.A. Russian Tattoos Does anybody else notice that there is a major plot hole here? Shephard's plan was to have Allen shot, and the Russians find his body as an American. Of course, Allen couldn't just walk in and say "Oh, hi Makarov! Can I join your terrorist organization?" So, Allen was put in a Russian Gulag/Prison (from what I assume), and this is why he has the tattoo on his chest, because as the main page says... "Each steeple represents each sentence." But here's where the plot starts getting muddy. When Makarov went in using American weapons/speaking in English, they wanted them to make the Russian gov't think that the Americans were attacking. After Allen was shot and left for dead, the Russian FSB agent runs up and notices that he's an American. Here's my question: How was Allen found as an American if he had Russian tattoos on his chest? ' It just doesn't make any sense to me. Discuss please. [[User:Dr. Frohman|'Frohman]] [[User talk: Dr. Frohman|(Brony)]] 08:03, November 10, 2011 (UTC) DNA evidence perhaps? ~~Wolf9400~~ :DNA doesn't show what nationality you are. CoaZTalk 21:09, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, I could get a French tattoo, it doesn't mean I'll become French though. Besides, Allen will have records and stuff.--AugFC 19:02, December 8, 2011 (UTC) His full body is seen in MW3 flashback I believe I saw five terrorists in Yuri's flashback and one of them is actually Allen. Getting a good screenshot of his body would require some noclip cheats, which I'm not capable of doing. Could someone provide this screenshot so it can be used as article's main photo? Xeoxer 21:21, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. That could be helpful... (21:05, November 22, 2011 (UTC)) Tell me how to activate developer console and it's done. ~~Wolf9400~~ Sorry, it would appear IW has disabled custom bindings in MW3 meaning that it is no simple process to get noclip cheats. Chances are, the model is simply a duplicate of another one. 21:08, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :AR is right. It's a duplicate of one of the other terrorists. CoaZTalk 21:10, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :Probably Viktor. Novafan365, master of scrap 06:12, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Legooreostudios 21:24, March 12, 2012 (UTC) it's Lev's character model here's a picture :it's him because viktor gets up the stairs first and Lev gets up the other stairs also it's odd that they used lev's model since he wears a beige suit while allen wears a dark blue suit :Legooreostudios 23:18, May 29, 2012 (UTC) here is a picture seen in the Dust to Dust intro allen's picture : is circled in red here is another picture : Random in COD4 There is a RGC in COD4 seen in 'Charlie Don't Surf' by the name of Pvt. Allen. 23:48, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Then add that info to the trivia. 23:49, December 31, 2011 (UTC) And? Loads of the US Marines and Army Rangers share names. I think they just re-used the names list between the games. Also, sharing a name with a random character isn't considered trivia normally. 23:50, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I generally see alot of main characters (if they have a random NPC counterpart) with that as a part of there trivia. 23:52, December 31, 2011 (UTC) No Russian flashback in Blood Brothers When in No Russian flashback in Blood Brothers, yuri was held by two members of makarov's squad. the one on our right has a moustache and he doesn't look anything like viktor, kiril, or lev. Here's the picture: I'm just wondering if this is Allen, could anyone comment this? -- 05:27, February 7, 2012 (UTC) This looks like Lev to me. 03:33, February 8, 2012 (UTC) It's Lev. 03:35, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Is Joseph Allen the Rangers multiplayer announcer? *There have been multiple discussions whether Joseph Allen is the multiplayer announcer for the Rangers or not. Here's a video showing all quotes from the Rangers announcer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fpU0JnG7Ds *Personally, I think it's Allen, but is this confirmed? Anyway, I really doubt that it is Dunn (as it was also discussed), because he seems to have a completely different voice. *Here's the Cliffhanger cutscene for comparison (where Allen's voice is heard): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vbQkyVN1Ubc *And here's a video showing Dunn's voice (different from the announcer): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKDHCVJWAww - Ultimate94ninja (talk) 07:32, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ***It would make no sense, for a PFC ranked soldier to have command of a squad. Xeoxer (talk) 19:40, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Allen's Picture So you've all probably seen the cut-off picture in "Dust to Dust". The sticky note on the top-left is a sticky note that is right next to Warabee. It says "Specializes in Import/Export" with the Import/Export part highlighted in green. Look at the two and it is apparent that the two sticky note's shown in both are the same one's. So we have established that Volk's picture is to the bottom-right of Warabee's picture AND that Allen's picture is to right of Warabee's picture. Now take a look at this picture, to the bottom-left: That's Allen. Look at it full screen and you can see that Warabee's picture is to the left. Volk's picture isn't there yet because this is in a cutscene before anyone ever knew about Volk. Then there's this picture: http://i.imgur.com/EDG3L.png That's a picture from the No Russian Machinima. It had a little scene where they showed Allen's face. Don't they look similar? The mouth is open as shown in the third picture, they look the same, if you look at the picture of his bottom-half you can make out the "LT-2009" that is shown plainly in the Machinima pic. The main problem is color, the Machinima shows him in a blue outfit while the game pic shows him in green. But the faces look similar enough to me. Thoughts? 22:19, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it is he, but he looks like a Victor (like in machinima). Developers thought that nobody will pay attention to photo of Allen (sry for bad English) PA1N (talk) 11:16, August 29, 2012 (UTC)